Ensalada de Pulpo
Description Octopus salad. Ensalada de Pulpo is a great summer dish. We would have it for dinner with green boiled bananas and toasted garlic bread. This doesn't mean that it's only eaten in the summer it's that you will find it very refreshing on a hot day. It takes a bit of work, but in the end you will find that it was well worth it. This recipe should feed from six to eight hardy appetites and you should still have some left for later on, just make sure to keep it tightly covered in the refrigerator. Ingredients * 2 medium size octopus about 2½ pounds each * 1 large Spanish onion peeled and thinly sliced into rings * 6 cloves of crushed garlic * the juice of 2 limes * 1 cup of virgin olive oil * ⅛ of a cup of white vinegar * 1 cup of chopped celery * salt and pepper to taste * ⅛ of a cup of chopped parsley * 1 pinch of oregano Directions # Rinse the octopus under cold running water to wash off any foreign matter. # Place a large pot of cold water with a teaspoon of salt on the stove and bring to a boil. # Place the octopus into the pot and allow to boil for at least one hour. # While the octopus is boiling you can start the dressing. # In a large bowl blend together garlic, olive oil, vinegar and the lime juice. # Once you have blended these ingredients add salt and pepper to taste and the pinch of oregano. # This is the time to make sure that your dressing is just right, it should be tangy and yet pleasant to your taste with just a hint of garlic and lime blended in with the olive oil and vinegar. # If you feel that you want to adjust it to your taste, this would be the time to do it. # Just remember that the secret to this dressing is a complete marriage of all these ingredients you don't want one ingredient to over power the others. # Place dressing in the refrigerator and allow to cool while you continue with your preparation. # After the octopus has boiled for an hour turn off the burner and allow it to cool down in the pot of water. # At this time you want the water to cool down enough so that you can put your hand into the pot without burning yourself. # This is important because you are going to need this tempered water to clean the octopus. # Once you are able to place your hand in the water start scrubbing the octopus removing the dark film that covers it. # You can use a knife to scrape off the parts you can't remove with your hand. # When cleaned right the octopus should be white in color with some light pink. # Once you have cleaned the octopus place it on a chopping board and cut it into wheel shaped round medallions. # At this time you can decide what you want to do with the head you can cut it up and add it to the salad or give it to your cat this is up to you. # Once you have completed cutting up the octopus place it in the bowl with the dressing making sure to bath it well. # Now you can add the remaining ingredients and mix well, you want the dressing to cover all the ingredients. # Now you can place your finished masterpiece in the refrigerator and allow to chill. # The best way to serve this dish is cold. Category:Puerto Rican Salads Category:Seafood Salad Recipes Category:Oregano Recipes Category:Octopus Recipes Category:White vinegar Recipes Category:Lime juice Recipes Category:Bermuda onion Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes Category:Celery Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos